lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzy Gets Scrooged (Lickerwick)
Blizzy Gets Scrooged is the 4rd comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 4rd comic overall. It released on Feburary 6, 2019. Synopsis The store gets visitors. Blizzy goes bonkers. Full Plot The gang are shown working at the Toy Zone as usual as they notify Blizzy that she has been making them work for fifteen hours straight. Blizzy doesn't seem to care about their compliants and realizes that there has been no customers for the past few days. Blizzy forces them to put on a party at the store but Sparks pleads for them to stop working as it is unhealthy for them. Blizzy declines their request and orders them to work. The party is constructed and it brings attraction from customers. The employees are tired and can not function. Their tiredness leads to the loss of customers and the scheme to fall apart. Blizzy gets enraged by this and crashes the party. Fed up by this, the workers leave and Lickerwick tells Blizzy that how he heard about the legend of a deceased cruel and snobbish businessman named Mr. Moneybags around the town who haunts people that act similarly to him. Lickerwick warns Blizzy that if she continues to act like this, she will be visited by him and be haunted. Lickerwick insipires her to change her bossy and cold-hearted personality but Blizzy dismisses the legend and goes home to her house. When sleeping, Mr. Moneybags as a ghost shows up to scare Blizzy and tell her the story of how he treated his employees poorly and how he was crushed by a giant Christmas tree afterwards by them as a result by her own employees. Mr. Moneybags warns Blizzy that if he continues to mistreat her employees, she will be visited by three ghosts and have the same fate where she cannot return to the mortal world ever again. Blizzy takes his warnings as a joke and wakes up the next day. Blizzy puts Mr. Moneybags' warnings to the test by repeatedly denying her employees' requests on leaving the Toy Zone and taking breaks. She also forces them to work overtime during the weekends and tells them to complete pointless tasks. The gang works to the point where they cannot completely move and talk. Before Blizzy leaves the store for the day, Lickerwick tries to warn Blizzy to watch out for the three ghosts. Kohle agrees with his advice and confirms that the legend may be real. Afterwards, Blizzy flies off to her house and the gang become mind controlled by three unknown ghosts. Blizzy walks past the giant annual Dank Meme City Christmas tree. The three, while mind controlled, are shown cutting down the tree and the tree suddenly lands on Blizzy, crushing her to death. Blizzy becomes a ghost and is visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, a ghost wearing 80's clothes and speaks with retro catchphrases and words. The Ghost of Christmas Past takes Blizzy back to many past events of her life. In a 1980's-like time period, Blizzy attended Dank Meme High School where she would hang out with the bad kids and pull pranks around the city including stealing items from various stores and charity money. Blizzy would bully and insult others with her friends for her own amusement. It is revealed that she does this in order to distract herself from her troubled past as she was raised in a orphanage and didn't know her parents. She used to be constantly teased by her fellow orphans and felt unwanted. She was also poor and didn't have any money to buy anything, which explains her wealth-obsessed and snobbish personality. The Ghost of Christmas Present (wearing a suit and talking in a proper manner) visits her and makes her view moments throughout the entire issue and her poor treatment to her employees. The gang are shown working again tirelessly and catch deadly colds. The Ghost of Christmas Presents warns Blizzy that they won't make it until Christmas and that they can prevent them from getting colds if she changes her ways. The Ghost of Christmas Presents also shows her the wonders of having a day off work such as spending time with family and friends and doing fun activities. Blizzy starts to feel regret for what she did to her employees. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (wearing robotic armor and using long terms and words) takes Blizzy to a futuristic version of Dank Meme City. In a futuristic time period, Blizzy finds out that her employees knows about her death from the Christmas tree. The gang are unemployed but they do spend time together and have a toast in honor of Blizzy. The Toy Zone shuts down and the gang visits her grave. They all say kind things about her and how they think of her as a friend. They all leave and layy presents that they planned to give on her on her grave. Blizzy quickly realizes the error of her ways and promises to change. However, the ghosts deny her request and sent to the Phantom Underworld as punishment. Blizzy enters the Phantom Underworld and King Phantom greets her during her arrival. King Phantom orders Blizzy to suffer in the Phantom Underworld near the rest of the people that were visited by the three ghosts. Blizzy starts to break down and cry about how she is so sorry to all of her employees and that she wants to change. The three ghosts visit her and free everyone including her from the Phantom Underworld. The ghosts had a change of heart when encountering Blizzy and understand the error of their ways as they should allow people to change and not suffer forever in the Phantom Underworld. King Phantom allows Blizzy and the rest of the people that were visited by the ghosts to go under the rules of the Phantom Underworld. In return, King Phantom sent the three ghosts in the Phantom Underworld to be tortured instead due to their sinister behavior. Blizzy returns to the regular world by King Phantom's power and goes back to the Toy Zone to apologize to her employees. She instead works for them and the gang tell her not to as they should be treated equally since they are family. Blizzy gives them a two week break and they have dinner as Blizzy's house laughing and having a fun time off work. Mr. Moneybags is shown and winks at Blizzy before being taken to the Phantom Underworld for his crimes as well. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Mr. Moneybags * The Ghost of Christmas Past (Christopher Bridges) * The Ghost of Christmas Present (Steven Anderson) * The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Miles Connor) * King Phantom Trivia * The comic title is a reference to the 1988 film, Scrooged. Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:Feburary Category:Media focusing on Blizzy